Oggy's Double
Synopsis Oggy finds another cat who is a near-perfect replica of himself (save for a white spot on his tail). When Jack learns of this, they decide to play a joke on the cockroaches making them think that Oggy is everywhere, resulting in double trouble, double the laughs. Plot Oggy is gardening happily while someone goes by his house. "Hi Oggy", Oggy greets. "Hi, Oggy" the other cat greets. The other cat surprisingly comes back and they both stare at each other in astonishment. They match their features then they see a minor difference in the tails. They are relieved that there is "some" difference and become happy. While Oggy invites Oggy II into his house, Bob sees both of them, his eyes pop out, he feels dizzy and falls down. Then Jack arrives with a bag. He sneaks in a room and finds Oggy relaxing on the sofa(but not knowing that he is Oggy II)and scares by shouting. Oggy II gets scared and then Jack smacks him on the back, too hard to create a perforation of his hand on Oggy II's back. Then he took out an under-wear. Oggy II was almost scared to death while Jack began: This is my new Cheetah-brand underwear, elastic type, with this my six packs looks bigger and stronger. Oggy II asked Oggy about him. Jack sees both of them together, and gets confused and ashamed to show his underwear to Oggy II his eyes fall on his tongue and he falls down dizzily. When he wakes up, he is in bed, and Oggy asked what had happened. Jack jokes that he had become gone-case and they both laugh at the joke. Oggy II joins in laughing making Jack scared again and go to a ceiling corner. Oggy pulls his tail to make him come down and he accidently lands on Oggy. Oggy approaches Oggy II with Jack yet squishing on Oggy's shoulder. Oggy says that the white tip of the tail of Oggy II and my tail are the difference in us. Jacks eyes move like circuits as if a machine has started working. He squeezes their nose to see and laughs. Oggy decides to play a deadly prank on roach gang. He whispers to them and Jack forces roach gang to wake up by a loud horn, saying BAD-MORNIN! The roaches peep from their house angrily, and see Jack talking to Oggy about going far away for fishing (not knowing that they are playing a prank, and Jack was pretending alongside Oggy II). They cheerfully raise their hands and approach the fridge. Dee Dee pulls out a chicken with a zip. From the chicken comes Oggy and swats them. Injured, they run back to their base. Oggy's partners came and asked if it was a good one. Oggy said yes and Jack said he had another plan. Operation Poor Roaches Plan#2. Oggy(Oggy!!) took a rake and began gardening. The roaches watched, and Mark and Dee told Joey he should go. Joey went talking happily saying that now Joey Uncle will clean the kitchen. He opens a mini-cupboard and inside comes the Real Oggy greeting: Hi, Joey uncle!.......... Joey comes back badly injured and slaps his pals scolding them. Dee Dee angrily said that Catty is out! Joey's eyes pop up seeing Oggy cutting leaves out there. Then comes Plan#3 but this time it starts with the cockroaches, Joey gives his friends a Walkie-Talkie and says to keep messaging until Catty is not outside, Over and Out! Over-acter.... Marky said. Joey approaches the fridge and opens it. He pulls out an Oggy, but wasn't worried. He first checked if he was real, by examining his mouth, nose and ears, then ran. He scolded his friends angrily on W-Tkie and they replied that catty is working on a cycle in garage, over and out and in! Joey hides in the bathroom where he also finds Oggy, sitting on the bathroom. Joey screamed and broke out through the door and ran upstairs in the attic. He put a big box over the entrance of the attic, and again began lecturing his friends. Dee Dee replied that should I say 25 times that Oggy is putting a wheel on a cycle. Joey said that you are going to be beaten up, where he sees to horror, Oggy sitting on the box, whistling and asking who will be beaten up? Joey gave a shrill scream of scariness and ran from the ceiling scolding on W.Tkie that Oggy is coming everywhere. Dee said of 50 times should I say catty's out, while Oggy(II) greeted Bob, relaxing. Joey enters a ladies shop named Madam and hides from mannequin to mannequin and sees in horror a female Oggy living dummy greeting. He did the same thing as he does when seeing Oggy everywhere, and went in a taxi. He began telling the driver: Take me anywhere but quickly... where he sees that even the driver is Oggy, who smiled. The view came from outside the Taxi and Joey screamed like a girl. Joey is then seen Scuba Diving while Oggy comes there too, with a WaterDozer and picks up Joey's Oxygen tank and rolls it off. The oxygen fills in Joey making dirty noises. Joey gets inflated and begans flying, saying Oggy can't come here, but Oggy came here either, like an angle on a cloud, and popped the cockroach with a soft-board pin, and he flew away. Then Joey is seen doing Moonwalk and waves by to Earth(or say to Oggy) and picks out a coin and inserts it in a soda machine, there. Out comes a soda with Oggy's face. Oggy Oggy Oggy. A tear of madness escaped Joey's eye and he lost his brain completely. He did mad things in his house, due to that he was tied and sitting in a paper sheet corner. They here Double Oggy laughters and sees them laughing over their heads, The Oggys high-five each other and say bye-bye. Oggy II leaves. Joey is very angry and sets bomb in house. Tirrrrriiing!! BBWOMK!! The house topples over, Joey comes out of the house, burned up saying his temper his 600 degrees. Where his eyes pop put seeing around 20 Oggys together in a bus, the roach then goes dizzy. The cat brothers come out, burned to see it was an Oggy fan club, with toy-Oggy heads woren by kids. The brothers laugh and this is the ending! Joey got a nice brain-losing experience. Over and out! Appearances Starring: *Oggy Featuring: *Dee Dee *Marky *Joey *Jack *Oggy II *Bob Trivia/Goofs *There's a deleted scene in this episode. When Joey finds out that Oggy follows him in space, there's a part that his head exploded. But since it was deleted in most countries, the result is an alternative scene where he cries. * There were only 2 Oggys, it is unknown how both of them can reach so quickly to the bathroom, attic, shop, taxi, underwater, or moon. * There was a soda machine on the Moon, which makes totally no sense at all. *There's also a deleted scene where Joey brings explosives. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:2009 Episodes Category:Needs picture